1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a display for a keypad and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic devices, such as a mobile communication terminal, include a keypad device for easily inputting various instructions. Numbers or specific symbols have been previously allocated to each key of the keypad device. A user can properly perform various functions, such as phone calling, text inputting, photographing, and reproducing moving images, by operating the keypad.
However, in a conventional keypad device, unique characters, numbers, or symbols are dedicated to each key. Therefore, there is no problem when the user uses only the function of phone calling and receiving, but the additional functions other than the function of phone calling and receiving requires multiple key strokes of the dedicated keys. In other words, a depth of the user interface is great, and thus key operation is inconvenient and difficult.
Technologies using a touch screen as the keypad have been developed for solving such problems as described above. However, the touch screen is problematic in that the user cannot surely feel a sense of pressing when the user touches or presses the keys, and instructions are not stably inputted due to characteristics of the touch panel.